


Passion

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dichiarazioni nascoste, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reincarnation, Sarcasm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Levi era arrossito e gli lanciava contro maledizioni di ogni tipo, mentre le loro mani si univa ancora una volta. Come anime gemelle, vita dopo vita, sarebbe stati sempre assieme.





	Passion

Non era raro trovare Erwin sveglio a notte fonda, con la luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le tende appena dischiuse. Era qualcosa che aveva sempre fatto per finire il suo lavoro, avere i documenti pronti per il giorno successivo, nonostante questo lo distruggesse per la carenza di sonno. Da quando Levi era entrato nella sua vita, il capitano aveva trovato il modo per togliergli questo brutto vizio. O così credeva. La sola presenza lo teneva sveglio fino a notte inoltrata, per piacevoli attività o solo per il gusto di godere della compagnia dell’altro. Non lavorava, però, mettendo a rischio la vista, come gli aveva fatto notare più volte il corvino.  
Osservare Levi che dormiva fra le lenzuola, era una delle sue piacevoli attività, in parte sconosciuta all’altro. Levi si addormentava sempre raggomitolato su un fianco, un cuscino stretto fra le braccia quando non si poteva stringere a lui. Il suo corpo si muoveva nel sonno, in maniera impercettibile, dandogli l’impressione che seguisse i suoi movimenti senza accorgersene. La lamapada ad olio posata sul comodino era accesa e la sua intensità bastava per illuminare la pelle bianca come l’alabastro di Levi, facendo risaltare così i segni che le loro attività avevano provocato. Gli piaceva marchiarlo così, appena sotto il bordo del cravattino o nei punti segnati dalle cinghie della manovra; gli piaceva vedere come il rosso lasciato dai suoi baci e dai suoi morsi risaltava ancora di più sulla pelle del suo amante. Per questo lo osservava gran parte della notte, osservando soddisfatto il suo operato serale per ore e guardando il corpo che aveva iniziato ad apprezzare profondamente nel corso degli anni; seguiva i suoi movimenti, accarezzava con gli occhi i suoi muscoli ben delineati, godeva del suo calore anche da sveglio, prima di soccombere ad un sonno pesante e privo di incubi. Levi era quasi diventato la sua medicina, un amuleto che teneva lontani i sensi di colpa almeno in quei momenti assieme; non poteva obbligarlo a rimanere nella sua stanza ogni notte, almeno per mantenere una parvenza di discrezione nonostante gli sguardi che si scambiavano durante il giorno e che, spesso, venivano intercettati da Hanji e Mike, i quali sogghignavano divertiti ogni volta. Sorrise istintivamente, mentre portava una mano al suo fianco scoperto per accarezzarlo piano, con la punta delle dita. Era un’opera delicata che andava trattata con cura, in quel momento, nonostante sapesse della sua forza e quanto in realtà potesse sopportare quel corpo allenato. Eppure ne conosceva la sua fragilità interiore.  
«Sei ancora sveglio.» mormorò Levi improvvisamente, stiracchiandosi un attimo, mentre abbandonava il cuscino al suo fianco per voltarsi verso Erwin. Passò un braccio sul suo petto, quasi volesse abbracciare lui ora, mentre la mano accarezzava i pettorali per imitare il suo stesso gesto.  
«Anche tu.» constatò con un sorrisetto accennato, appoggiando una mano sulla sua testa con calma e delicatezza.  
«Ovvio. Mi hai svegliato perché non sai tenere quelle manacce al loro posto. Non sei ancora soddisfatto?» domandò con sarcasmo, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre apriva un occhio e lo puntava su di lui. La stanchezza era evidente sul suo volto e che era stato allontanato da quel sonno leggero che tanto aveva desiderato, dopo l’ennesima spedizione appena conclusa. Se Erwin avesse osato chiedere un secondo round in quel momento, probabilmente avrebbe preso decisioni drastiche.  
«Mi spiace. Sai che con te non riesco mai a controllare le mie manacce.» rispose solamente, cercando di imitare il suo tono sarcastico risultando semplicemente esasperato invece. Ridacchiò un attimo, accarezzandogli ancora il capo lentamente; Levi sospirò contento e accompagnò il tutto con un lieve versetto che gli ricordò il miagolio di un gatto che veniva coccolato. Indipendente, elegante e con un atteggiamento indifferente a tutto e a tutti, tranne quando gli interessava davvero, non sbagliava a definirlo un gatto che si era affezionato al suo umano.  
«Tsk... pervertito.» disse l’altro sbadigliando, mentre gli dava una pacca sul petto per invitarlo a sdraiarsi al suo fianco. «Vedi di dormire, tu. Non rimango qui per farmi osservare da uno stalker per tutta la notte. Poi se cadi da cavallo, mi sentirò in colpa.»  
Erwin non disse niente, si limitò semplicemente a seguire quella tacita richiesta e si sdraiò al suo fianco, avvolgendo entrambe le braccia intorno al suo corpo per avvicinarlo a sé e non farlo allontanare. Accompagnò i movimento con un lieve sorriso. «Sono meglio del cuscino, no?» disse ridacchiando, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte. Levi non disse nulla, probabilmente già addormentato fra le sue braccia o forse troppo orgoglioso per ammettere che sì, era meglio che stringere un cuscino troppo morbido e che non profumava abbastanza di lui.  
***  
Levi lo aveva sempre osservato, mentre dormiva. Lo aveva guardato con attenzione mentre la luce della lampada ad olio diminuiva di intensità mano a mano che il combustibile si esauriva. Aveva passato delle nottate insonni a perdersi in quei lineamenti duri e mascolini, nella sua figura imponente che era in grado di sovrastarlo di venti centimetri pieni e che lo avvolgeva completamente ogni volta che lo abbracciava; lo accarezzava come non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare durante le ore di veglia, anche mentre facevano sesso con foga, come se fosse stata la loro ultima sera. In quei momenti non c’era tempo per la dolcezza, quando ogni volta poteva essere davvero la loro ultima occasione. Nemmeno lo stesso Erwin si concedeva quei gesti, non lo accarezzava come avrebbe voluto, nonostante l’ardore con cui lo prendeva diceva che avrebbe voluto anche essere più dolce e delicato, amandolo in modi sempre diversi ogni notte. Lo apprezzava così, però, come se non fosse in grado di controllare a pieno la sua mole o non fosse abituato a controllare il corpo di un’altra persona, oltre al suo.  
Levi si concedeva quei momenti silenziosi, nel momento in cui la luna filtrava attraverso le tende appena socchiuse, per poter mostrare quella parte di sé che tanto celava agli occhi di tutti. Dolce, amorevole, con gli occhi pieni di un sentimento che era in grado di dedicare solamente al comandante. Sapeva di farlo anche durante il giorno e pensava anche di essersi salvato dagli sguardi attenti dei suoi compagni, mentre osservava ogni movimento del comandante con attenzione. Lo guardava anche con gelosia ed invidia per chi poteva davvero stare con lui, quando lui era obbligato a seguire un branco di mocciosi che avevano ancora le labbra sporche di latte materno; cercava di contenere il fastidio, però, preferendo tenere quella foga per altri momenti o semplicemente sobbarcando di lavoro chiunque sporcasse troppo.  
I suoi occhi grigi rimasero su Erwin ancora a lungo, perdendosi ancora una volta nei ricordi della sera appena passata assieme. Iniziata come un semplice breefing, era continuata con qualcosa di molto più piacevole e che lo aveva visto metter a dura prova i muscoli delle sue braccia, per sostenersi al bordo della scrivania e non cadere, mentre Erwin gli faceva tremare le gambe ogni volta che la sua bocca si chiudeva su di lui con abilità. Gli aveva anche scompigliato quella pettinatura sempre perfetta, facendo scivolare i capelli sul suo sguardo azzurro; sembrava essersi fatto più minaccioso in quell’istante e quella vista, di Erwin inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e con la bocca su di lui, gli aveva fatto pensare di essere un uomo davvero fortunato. Però, se ne rendeva realmente conto quando poteva dormire con lui, condividere quell’intimità ancora maggiore, mentre si addormentavano l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro. Solo lui poteva vederlo davvero così debole ed indifeso, con l’idea che fosse possibile metterlo k.o senza che lui stesso se ne accorgesse. Se avesse saputo durante il loro primo incontro che avrebbe davvero potuto vederlo così, che sarebbe stato facile ucciderlo nel sonno, forse non avrebbe aspettato tanto. Forse non sarebbero lì in quel momento... Forse Farlan ed Isabel... Scosse la testa. I suoi pensieri stavano andando verso acque che non voleva navigare, ipotesi che non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione; era felice in quel momento, nonostante i sacrifici e le perdite avvenute nel passato.  
“Ti ho sempre guardato...” pensò, mentre rimaneva seduto sulle lenzuala pulite, le gambe incrociate ed il corpo completamente nudo, senza alcuna vergogna. Erano solo loro due. “Ti ho odiato dal profondo del mio cuore. Ti ho disprezzato e ho voluto la tua morte. Come sono finito a questo punto? Come ci sono arrivato?”  
Non aveva mai trovato le risposte a quelle domande. Era successo e basta. Più lo aveva osservato e più si era sentito attratto da lui, come i girasoli seguivano il sole ad ogni suo spostamento. Poteva quasi dire che lui fosse davvero il suo Sole, colui che lo aveva portato lontano dall’ombra dei Sotterranei e gli aveva dato uno scopo per andare avanti e lasciarsi alle spalle il dolore. Gli aveva dato una vita da vivere ed ora aveva piantato, inconsapevolmente, il seme di un sentimento che non era in grado di comprendere e controllare assieme. Sapeva come si chiamava, perché ogni volta che erano da soli il suo cuore batteva troppo veloce; quando Erwin sussurrava qualcosa al suo orecchio, sentiva il calore salire fino alle guance (e per fortuna non le colorava di rosso); quando non era con lui, sentiva la sua mancanza ed ogni volta che erano in missione, viveva con l’ansia di non tornare indietro e non vederlo più, di non godere più del suo sorriso.  
«Quando ho cominciato ad amarti così tanto, maledetto Smith?» mormorò piano, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro alla sua. Sospirò piano, mentre il respiro profondo di Erwin si infrangeva contro al suo volto. Era ancora addormentato e non avrebbe sentito nessuna delle sue parole, come ogni notte, quando trovava il coraggio di dirgli la verità per paura di affrontare un rifiuto, nonostante tutto. Depositò un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra, prima di sdraiarsi al suo fianco e cercare di riprendere sonno. Avevano una giornata lunga ad aspettarli e non voleva rischiare di addormentarsi sul cavallo, con il rischio di sabotare l’allenamento previsto.  
Solo quando fu cerco che Levi si fosse addormentato, Erwin aprì finalmente gli occhi per poter osservare l’altro con attenzione. Il suo sguardo era addolcito, però, pieno di un sentimento che molto spesso non mostrava se non in rare occasioni. «Io vorrei sapere se me lo dirai di giorno, quando saremo entrambi svegli, dandomi la possibilità di ricambiare il tuo amore.» sussurrò appena, girandosi su un fianco per abbracciare nuovamente Levi e stringerlo a sé. Prima della fine glielo avrebbe detto, avrebbe ammesso quanto lo amava e glielo avrebbe chiesto.

***  
«Vuoi sposarmi?»  
Erwin gli aveva bloccato la strada, impedendogli di allontanarsi da lui e di sfuggirgli ancora una volta. Era il 2850. Erano passati duemila anni dalla loro morte ed erano entrambi lì, con i loro ricordi ed una seconda possibilità per amarsi ed avere un futuro assieme. Si erano sempre guardati mentre dormivano, a turno, dichiarando il proprio amore alle tenebre della notte; si erano chiesti quando e come avrebbero smesso di amarsi, ma dopo secoli e reincarnazioni che non potevano ricordare, si amavano ancora e con più forza di prima.  
«Sì.» rispose Levi con un sorriso sincero che si apriva sul suo volto, dedicato solamente all’uomo che aveva davanti a lui. Questa era l’occasione che entrambi cercavano da mille e più vite: poter stare insieme in un modo di pace, vivere insieme alla luce del sole e non temere troppo il giudizio degli altri. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, entrambi avevano l’altro per andare avanti.  
«Era ora. Mi hai fatto penare abbastanza, sai?»  
«Te lo sei meritato, visto che mi hai fatto aspettare duemila anni, Smith.» disse incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre lo sfidava a dire il contrario. Erwin inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre sul volto appariva un’espressione scettica.  
«Mi pare che tu abbia fatto altrettanto, con le tue dichiarazioni notturne.» disse candidamente, mentre le labbra iniziavano a tirarsi in un sorriso divertito. Levi era arrossito e gli lanciava contro maledizioni di ogni tipo, mentre le loro mani si univa ancora una volta. Come anime gemelle, vita dopo vita, sarebbe stati sempre assieme.


End file.
